Garnet til Alexandros XVII
Garnet til Alexandros XVII, alias Dagger (ダガー Dagā) and real name Sarah, is the main heroine and deuteragonist of Final Fantasy IX, and the heir of Alexandria. Her birth son is Konohamaru. Role in Discord Arc She was all alone. The figure apeared in her room. They have a quite relationship. The figure asked Garnet for her neckless if she wants to join him. She opend her arms for him. He was happy to touch of her better luck. Appearance and Personality Garnet has long dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a blue clip. After she cuts her hair, it becomes slightly above shoulder-length. She has a heart-shaped face, brown eyes and fair skin. Garnet appears for most of the game in her peasant attire, a skin-tight orange jumpsuit with large buckles on the thighs and a white bell-sleeved blouse underneath. She also wears a black choker and red gloves and boots. She wears a long pendant with a jewel set in it. When escaping from Alexandria Castle, Garnet wears a white robe identical to the iconic White Mage robe, with a large hood, red triangles along the hood and waist, and red cuffs. While appearing in her more formal attire, Garnet wears a long white strapless gown decorated with green vine-like leaves from chest to waist. She also wears a gold ornament in her hair, detached sleeves, a silver crown embedded with green jewels, and a green jeweled necklace. When Garnet enters Trance, her skin turns pink with white glyph-like symbols along her legs, a white unitard with a low neckline, and light green sleeves and boots. Garnet's personality changes noticably over the course of the game. Garnet is self-deprecating and often blames herself for events beyond her control, such as the destruction of Alexandria by the Invincible. Her tendency to blame herself culminates in her being depressed to the point she stops speaking after Alexanderia is destroyed. Throughout the game Garnet relies on others many times, as she seeks help from many people including Doctor Tot, Steiner, Beatrix, Regent Cid and Zidane. She states she wants the power to summon Eidolons so she can better defend her kingdom and her companions, hence why she tries to obtain Ramuh at Pinnacle Rocks. Through Zidane's influence, Garnet learns to act in a more commonplace way, and she endeavors to "blend in," as can be seen in the village of Dali in the beginning of the game, changing her speech patterns over time from overly formal to more casual and natural. As Zidane teaches her more about the outside world, Garnet eventually falls in love with him. Garnet can be a little naive at times, perhaps due to her sheltered life within Alexanderia; for example, she appears shocked at some of the more unwholesome sights at Treno. Despite this type of upbringing, Garnet is quick-thinking and finds ways to outwit others in order to pursue her goals. She innocently enough asks Zidane for Sleeping Weed under the guise of helping with insomnia, and later uses it against him and others in order to escape from Lindblum castle. Garnet also conceives the idea of surrounding herself with Gyshal Pickles during her and Steiner's trip through South Gate, relying the smell of the pickles in order to ward away border guards so Steiner could sneak her inside. The Early Days She was pregnant with Konohamaru Sarutobi. She was giving birth to him. yeras later that night, Konohamaru went up to Malchior and please him to offer a gift of generations. Malchior turned him into a girl to make sure Konohamaru was right. Garnet tried to rescue him form eternal curse, but one of Malchior's minion grab a hold of her dress and tried to her her. She hear her child screaming her name. It was too late. Konohamaru knew he wants his mother back. Trivia *If using a "Max MP" cheat, e.g. through the use of a cheating device, or simply through excessive level gaining, Garnet will be able to summon eidolons from the very beginning of the game. The reason for her not being able to do so normally is not because she does not know how, but rather, because she does not have enough MP. It can also be explained as Garnet fearing about using the power of the eidolons, thus, her MP cost to summon one when she first joins the party is high. *In a cutscene of Dissidia Final Fantasy, Zidane briefly references Garnet when he talks with Firion, guessing the latter's purpose being to rescue his princess, after Firion says "The Wild Rose." *As one of the many references to earlier games in the series present in Final Fantasy IX, Garnet's real name "Sarah" is a reference to Princess Sarah. *In the FMV where Eiko jumps from the Hilda Garde II to join Garnet and summon Alexander, Garnet's eyes are miscoloured blue. *Before entering the village of Dali, Garnet needs to adopt an alias. Even if the player names her alias "Garnet", the whole team will accept it as if it was a valid alias. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Princess Category:Parent Category:Royal family